


I Love You

by natashasbanner



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Patty tells Holtzmann she loves her for the first time. 
Fluff loosely based off an OTP prompt I found in my drafts on Tumblr.





	

Patty yawned as she stretched her arms over her head. She bent down to fix the blankets on her bed from the pile that Holtzmann left them in that morning and climbed in. Her muscles were sore from the marathon bust they’d had that afternoon and she could barely keep her eyes open. 

She could hear Holtzmann tinkering with the gadget she’d brought from the firehouse in the next room. Sometimes Patty envied Holtzy’s seemingly unending supply of energy, but tonight she just wanted to sleep for twelve hours. 

“Goodnight, Holtzy!” she yelled and listened for Holtzmann’s reply. 

The clinking of metal stopped momentarily and Holtzmann called back, “‘Night!” 

Patty settled down and rolled onto her side so she was facing away from the door and the light streaming under it. She sighed as she felt the tension that lingered even after her hot shower seep from her body. Her eyes started to droop the second her head hit the pillow and before she had to do more the wonder when Holtzmann would decide to crawl into bed, she drifted off to sleep. 

The mattress shifting beside her, was the next thing Patty registered and it was enough to pull her from her sleep. She felt Holtzmann move around beside her before one of Holtz’s arms slid around her waist. Holtzmann snuggled up against her back and sighed contentedly, her breath tickling the back of Patty’s neck. 

Patty rolled over until she was facing Holtzy. She tiredly pressed a kiss to her forehead and settled back down on her pillow. 

“I love you, baby,” she breathed out sleepily. 

She felt Holtzmann stiffen beside her and her eyes flew open when she realized what she said. That was not how she’d pictured telling Holtzmann she loved her for the first time, but now that she’d said it there was no taking it back. She said it, she meant it; Patty just hoped Holtzy wasn’t freaking out on her. 

Patty pulled back a little and could see Holtzmann staring at her with wide eyes in the dark. She held her breath and waited for her to say something. 

Finally, Holtzmann blinked a few times and grinned. “You love me?” she asked, her voice quiet and slightly squeaky. 

Patty smiled back at her and reached over to tuck a few curls that had fallen in her face behind her ear. 

“Of course I do,” she told her. 

Holtzmann wiggled until her front was pressed against Patty and their noses were touching, making a noise somewhere between a giggle and an evil laugh. 

“I love you, too,” she whispered, and lightly pecked Patty’s lips. 

Patty leaned in for another quick kiss before her she couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer. She fell back asleep with a smile on her face, listening to Holtzmann hum quietly to herself. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. You can find me on Tumblr @ natashasbanner.


End file.
